


The Fox's Wedding

by hanakoanime



Series: Genderbents [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabbles, F/F, Genderswap, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 moments in their lives that defined Yagyuu Hiromi and Niou Haru.</p>
<p>(AKA, in which all the tennis team regulars are girls, and Niou and Yagyuu happen to be gay for each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox's Wedding

1\. Beginnings

Sometimes, Hiromi wondered how Haru had become an important part of her life, but then she realized that there was no particular time that Haru had become more than an acquaintance.  It was a gradual process, from acquaintance to friends to lovers.  Haru had wormed her way into Hiromi’s heart, and she was pleased to be so special to Haru.  One would say the day they became double partners was the day they became more than acquaintances, but Hiromi knew that by that time, Haru was already a friend.  There was no specific time, but Hiromi accepted that long ago.

2\. Middles

Haru had a predatory smile on her face as she found Yagyuu bending over to pick up something she had dropped.  Not missing Yanagi’s knowing smile, she smirked, and kissed Hiromi in front of the girl’s tennis team.

Hiromi’s flush was adorable, Haru decided, but having her stand on the courts with everyone’s attention on her was the icing on the proverbial cake.  Hiromi was flushed from embarrassment, and Haru had no doubt that both Seiko and Michiyo would yell later, but…

She would accept the crap she’d get from Aiko if it meant Hiromi was the center of attention.

3\. Ends

Hiromi was gasping from pleasure that Haru was giving her.  Instead of purring like a satisfied cat, Haru focused her attention on getting Hiromi off. 

“Come, Hiromi.  Come for me,” she coaxed gently as her fingers thrust slowly in and out of her girlfriend.

Hiromi shook her head stubbornly, and Haru had to admit that she was a bit impressed that she had the ability to think somewhat clearly even while being at the peak.  (Haru knew that Hiromi was close based on the way she would clench on her fingers.)

“Just think—once you come, it’s the very end.”

4\. First

Haru had to admit that she was mildly surprised when Hiromi took the initiative, but she didn’t mind.  In fact, she found herself amused by the whole thing, and even encouraged Hiromi to do more than she was (it didn’t help that Hiromi was currently fingering her.)

“Faster.  More.  Harder,” Haru managed to gasp out in between moans. 

Hiromi managed to give her a sultry smirk, though they both knew that it was an act.

Haru rocked her hips in time with Hiromi’s thrust, and whined when the fingers disappeared, only to cry out as her tongue replaced her fingers.

5\. Last

Hiromi could feel that heat, and she tugged desperately at her bindings.  It held, as expected, but Hiromi couldn’t help but wish it would weaken enough for her to get free.

“Hiromi, you can’t come yet,” Haru whispered before teasingly licking her wet pussy.  Hiromi moaned in appreciation, and tried even harder to get free to finish what Haru had started long ago.

“Hiro-chan, you can’t free yourself,” Haru murmured, teasingly slipping in a finger.  Hiromi’s toes curled in anticipation, and her breath was already short.  However, Haru pulled out almost as quickly, and she could only moan in frustration.

6\. Hours

Haru would make it a game of hers to see how many times she could get Hiromi to beg for release every time she was tied to the bedposts.

However, there was no doubt that there would be repercussions too.  Haru always felt the urge to get herself off, and she was already so wet by the time she would let Hiromi come that it only took a few thrusts from a finger to make her come.

And it was oh so sexy when Hiromi would watch her with half-lidded eyes, and it’d start another few hours of sexual torture.

7\. Days

There were times when Haru wanted to lock Hiromi in a room and just fuck with her for days.  However, knowing Hiromi’s uptightness and her natural, biological needs, Haru knew that it was impossible for them to actually stay locked up in her room for days.

(That might explain why she thought it wasn’t too much of a sacrifice to be a sparkly vampire; it’d mean days of sex.)

Haru found a hand in between her legs, fingering herself, as she thought of the days they could spend in a room if they both were vampires with no human needs.

8\. Weeks

Haru knew it’s irrational to feel this fear, but that didn’t stop her from fearing.  In fact, even Hiromi’s a bit worried about her.

Maybe it didn’t help that Yanagi, along with that brat, had mentioned pregnancy quite suddenly; in fact, Haru had a feeling they planned this conversation (or maybe it was something they both wanted; it honestly didn’t matter to Haru.)

However, the thought of carrying Hiromi’s child was enough to scare her into staying away for a while (and her rational mind gone.)  But when Haru really thought about it…  She would not mind having that child.

9\. Months

They had been together for a while, Niou thought, but they never went beyond those chaste kisses, and those were rare.

Was it really that bad that she wanted more?  (Hiromi would undoubtedly say yes, but Haru ignored that small voice in her head that said so.)

She had needs and she wanted to go beyond those chaste kisses.  It didn’t matter if they didn’t have sex, but she would at least like to touch Hiromi when they kissed.  (Even those nasty-sounding French Kisses didn’t sound too bad at this point.)

However torturous, Niou still believed it was worth it.

10\. Years

They had been together for a while, and Haru had to admit that the best things happened during their anniversary.  So when Hiromi wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered words of love and adoration on their seventh anniversary, Haru was more than ready to reciprocate.

“Do you only like doing this because it’s a so-called special day,” Haru murmured as her hands worked off Hiromi’s (short) skirt.

Hiromi shook her head, even as she flushed from her sudden state of dress, and Haru took that as an invitation.  With a smirk, she pulled Hiromi close and kissed her.

11\. Red

Maybe lingerie shopping was a bad idea, and even worse it was for Haru’s birthday.   However, Hiromi found that her eyes would wander back to those scarlet panties that she saw earlier.  (It was nice and lacy and Hiromi admitted that she would not mind seeing Haru in them.)

But there was a matter of her pride, and Hiromi found that she would never buy them for herself, and she couldn’t bring herself to admit that it was for a friend (girlfriend.)  It was really nice, though…

She found herself approaching the cashier with the red, lacy panties in hand.

12\. Grey

The few times that Haru had allowed herself to fuck with Hiromi while doing the switch were the best.  The silvery-grey hair that she usually had (and it was natural, thank you very much) was now below her, and Hiromi would always stare up at her through her bangs.  It was a huge turn-on, Haru had to admit.

And with the switch, with the silvery-grey hair, Hiromi would take initiative, would suggest things that would normally make her flush in embarrassment for even thinking of it.  Instead of fussing as Hiromi would, Haru broke character and went with the flow.

13\. White

Purity was a bunch of bull, in Haru’s opinion.  She smirked whenever people mentioned that she was contaminating Hiromi.  Instead of pointing out that the angel wasn’t as pure as they made her, Haru allowed herself to gain some form of entertainment through their words.

Whenever her corruption was mentioned, she’d think of one of the things that Hiromi had managed to convince her to do (oftentimes, they were kinkier than what Haru would come up with, but Haru never complained.) 

Really, Hiromi wasn’t a pure white angel, and neither were they.  At least, Hiromi was much kinkier than one.

14\. Black

Haru would never, ever admit that she liked seeing her girlfriend, Hiromi, in those fancy dress-suits that she occasionally wore.  Haru would never admit that she looked nice in black, with that tie that changed colors every time.

Of course, Haru admitted, freely admitted, that she was attracted to Hiromi no matter what.  However, Haru viewed this as a weakness—she would get weak in the knees, and she swore that Hiromi knew of her attraction to her attire.

Maybe that’s why Hiromi wore it more often in the privacy of their house (especially when she needed sex right then.)

15\. Blue

_‘Haru’s eyes are entrancing,’_ Hiromi thought idly as she worked on an assignment not due for a while.  Tapping her pencil on the paper unconsciously, Hiromi found her thoughts derailing from her assignment to her girlfriend.

Before she knew it, Hiromi’s mind wandered off onto the more personal aspects of their love-life.  She flushed slightly as she remembered what Haru’s eyes expressed as they experimented with the double dildo that Haru had found earlier. 

Haru’s normally bright blue irises were nearly drowned out by her pupils, and it was _hot_ when Haru looked at her through her bangs and smirked.

16\. Purple

Hiromi was a bit angry about this mishap, but perhaps she was more amused.  Haru looked funny (a cross between worried, scared and amused), and Hiromi considered all the possibilities of what she could do.

Instead of acting on those violent desires, she smirked and _sauntered_ towards Haru, a sultry smile on her face.  Haru’s expression finally settled on anticipation, and Hiromi knew exactly what she was waiting for.

Instead of kissing her, like Hiromi had originally planned, she pulled Haru close, and hugged her.  It didn’t matter that her hair was a different color ( _purple_ ) because of a mishap.

17\. Brown

Hiromi didn’t know why it was sexy when Haru would act the way she would when they got intimate.  It was sweet when Haru would flush, and Hiromi couldn’t help but think she was cute like that.

However, the brown hair should have been a red flag.  Hiromi was not narcissistic—she left that for Hyoutei’s captain, Atobe—so she shouldn’t be turned on because she was making out with herself.  Despite that, Hiromi couldn’t rationalize the heat that would form in the pit of her stomach every time Haru kissed her senseless.  Nor could she justify her weakened knees.

18\. Green

Hiromi didn’t think it was possible, but here she was helping her girlfriend with her Halloween costume.  She started to apply the make-up to Haru’s face, and she nearly laughed at how ridiculous this whole idea was.

To get back at Seiko for signing her up for a musical (and one she failed on purpose), she was going to go as the Wicked Witch.  It was so she could show the drama club what exactly they missed out on last year (though Hiromi didn’t know if Haru could actually sing any Wicked songs.) 

It would bring entertainment in either case.

19\. Pink

Haru liked the pink that would appear on Hiromi’s face when she would blush, so she did everything in her power to make Hiromi flustered.  Sometimes, she would quote some person, and say something sappy to get her to blush.  Sometimes, she would give her a spontaneous gift to see her pleased yet embarrassed expression.

Haru’s favorite method, though, was much more inappropriate.  Sometimes, she would sneak up behind Hiromi and grope her breasts.  Haru liked how Hiromi would always jump slightly and turn to glare, her face pink with embarrassment and anger. 

That was also the most effective method.

20\. Colourless

It rarely was a black and white picture—Haru hated seeing something as pure good or pure evil.  If there ever was a time when she saw it as black and white, it was when she was young, when the concept of heroes and villains was accepted.

Now, with a somewhat cynical view of the world, there was never white or black.  Everything was good and evil, some darker shades of grey than others, but she never saw pure nothingness or pure darkness.  Even with Hiromi, she didn’t see pure good—Haru had already unlocked that part hidden in her.

21\. Friends

Haru smirked, and she laughed as Hiromi turned and glared.  It really was cute, the way Hiromi would become flustered every time she would mention that they looked very similar. 

Maybe it didn’t help that she would grope Hiromi’s chest and focus her attention on their cup size.  (Haru had stolen one of Hiromi’s bras and read the size on it.)  It was true; both of them were B34.  Haru would go on to explain her ingenious idea of a Switch, and Hiromi would ignore it.

At least, she would until Haru mentioned that they were the same cup size.

22\. Enemies

Hiromi stared at the famed Golden Pair, and mentally scoffed at their incompetence.  They couldn’t figure out that it was an act, and she smirked.  It was a Haru smirk, the one that bared her teeth in a mockery of a smile.

Haru had a polite smile on her face.

Except the fact that Haru was _Hiromi_ and Hiromi was _Haru_.  So it was Haru that was sneering at their opponent while Hiromi offered a polite smile, supposedly apologetic but not.

The Golden Pair was unprepared for the revelation, and it messed up their game to the point of defeat.

23\. Lovers

Haru admitted to herself that she had a weird fascination with Hiromi’s breasts.  She liked fondling them, and she liked arousing Hiromi just by playing with her nipples, by sucking on her neck, by sliding her hands down her skirt and maybe her underwear.

She liked leaving hickeys and she liked seeing them on Hiromi the next day.  It meant that she was taken. 

It didn’t matter that there were people trying to figure out who she was with, the guys speaking to each other.  In fact, it’s amusing to see people trying to lay claim on what was hers.

24\. Families

Hiromi’s family, thankfully, was not one of those conservative ones, despite what Haru and Hiromi had thought.

Haru’s family didn’t care what she did as long as she didn’t come home with STDs or an unborn child.  (Haru wanted to point out that she was a lesbian, and therefore couldn’t get pregnant, but decided against it.)

Hiromi’s family was originally against it only because it was Haru, not because it was a girl.  They didn’t like Haru because she was responsible for a lot of pain and trauma that a lot of people at school had because of her pranks.

25\. Stranger

_It really is nothing to laugh at, but the relationship between Hiromi and Haru is weird.  It’s like they’re in love, but they’re not._

_Maybe it’s the way Hiromi would deny the relationship that makes me think that way.  But anyone who’s able to imitate another person so flawlessly has to be in love with that person, right?_

_It’s really confusing, their relationship.  I sort of envy them because their relationship is so different from those that dominate the school.  It’s like they’re meant to be together._

_It’s for that reason that they’re the most envied girls in this school._

26\. Teammates

Hiromi blinked in shock when Aiko came up to her for help.

“Yagyuu-senpai, could you help me?” 

She nodded, still unsure about Aiko’s sudden interest in help.

“What’s it like with Niou-senpai?”

She flinched away slightly.  “What exactly do you want to know, Kirihara-chan?”

“…How did you two get together?”

Suddenly, it clicked.  A mysterious comment from Haru had her making the connection.  “Do you like Yanagi-san?”

Aiko’s cheeks colored.  “I do.”

Hiromi smiled, and replied, “Why don’t you tell Yanagi-san how you feel?”

Aiko brightened and grinned.  “I will!”  With that, she ran off to find her precious Yanagi-senpai.

27\. Parents

Haru nearly laughed when Hiromi suggested adopting.  Instead, she schooled her expression into something that resembled polite interest.

“I do not think it would be wise to adopt any child soon.”

Hiromi smirked, and Haru was afraid of her for once.  “I had a feeling you would say something like that.  I have no problem bribing you.”

Haru stared, and replied with, “And what are you offering?”

Hiromi walked towards her, and murmured, “Sex.  Sex for as long as we can go.”

Haru smirked too, and whispered, “How can you offer something I can get without even having to try?”

28\. Children

Haru didn’t know how Hiromi did it, but she was there, looking at possible children they could adopt.  (It might have to do with the mind-blowing sex they had just hours ago.)   In any case, the children all were similar, in the fact that they stared at her as if she was an anomaly.  (She was, but Haru would never admit that she knew what others thought, and that it somewhat affected her.)

Instead of smirking at the children, Haru stared ahead resolutely.  Hiromi would do the talking, convincing the man working with them that they should have a child.

29\. Birth

Haru was amused by her adopted child’s reaction to their pet.  Of course, the affection soon turned to disgust when the dog, appropriately named “Spot” (the reason why Haru refused to let Hiromi name anything else), went into labor.

Hiromi was frantic, calling the vet to ask for help with Hikari tailing her (Haru already knew that Hikari liked Hiromi over her.)

Haru, instead of freaking out, sat near Spot, petting her and wondering just exactly which dog knocked up hers.  (She promised that male dog a painful death if he didn’t come to take responsibility for this huge mess.)

30\. Death

Haru didn’t know exactly why she allowed Hikari to name their fish.  It was extremely weird flushing a betta fish named “Cat” down the toilet.  (The fish itself was weird, being bloated and having its scales stick out on the side.)

Haru couldn’t say that she would be extremely sad to see it go, but she did admit that the fish was nice, and that it helped them calm down immensely when they needed to be calm.  Hiromi stood on the other side of Hikari, offering silent comfort, something that Haru had never received, and she couldn’t reciprocate it either.

31\. Sunrise

It was sort of romantic, standing with Hiromi near her as the sun appeared from the horizon.  Haru could see why it was exaggerated (because it was true, in a way.) 

Hiromi seemed to glow in the sun’s slowly increasing light.  It made Haru just want to make love to her on the house roof as the sun rose to alert the people of another day. 

Instead of acting on those desires, undoubtedly angering Hiromi once she got over the post-orgasmic haze, Haru pulled Hiromi close and gave her a relatively chaste kiss to get her through the school day.

32\. Sunset

“Hiromi,” Haru called.

Hiromi just sighed, and turned towards her girlfriend.  It was shocking that Haru had listened to her, and actually considered hanging out with her and doing what she wanted. 

“You look beautiful in the setting sun’s light,” Haru whispered after pulled Hiromi into an embrace.

Despite herself, Hiromi flushed, and she murmured, “Thank you,” in response.

The two stayed like that for a while until Haru got a bit too antsy and pulled away a bit to kiss Hiromi.  It was an open-mouth kiss, and Hiromi found Haru’s tongue in her mouth.

It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation.

33\. Too Much

Hiromi cried out as she came once again.  She knew that Haru was doing this intentionally, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.  Her brain was overwhelmed with sensations; one of Haru’s hands playing with her breasts, fondling her, while the other hand was pulling the dildo in and out of her pussy.  Haru’s lips were all over her body, pressing light kisses to every single place it could reach.  At some points, Haru’s tongue would come out to lap at something, usually her nipples or her pussy.  It truly was an overwhelming experience, one that she liked.

34\. Not Enough

Haru growled; Hiromi’s little pussy-footing around this was causing her sexual frustration.  Glad that Hiromi hadn’t tightened the bonds to the point that she couldn’t move at all, Haru canted her hips upward, causing both of them to moan. 

It had been Hiromi’s idea to test out the usability of a double dildo that originated from two separate dildos.  Haru just went with it.

At this moment, Haru was just trying to get the dildo in deeper, to give her _more_ , but Hiromi had different ideas.  Hiromi, her girlfriend, just pushed her hips down and went with those slow motions.

35\. Sixth Sense

Hiromi really didn’t know how to hide from Haru.  Whenever she tried, Haru would find her one way or another, and it was very, very disturbing.  Instead of looking shameful or somewhat remorseful, Haru would just smirk when Hiromi would ask how she was caught each time.

It really was weird, the way Haru had managed to lock onto her of all people.  But maybe, perhaps, Haru had a radar in her that allowed her to find the people she wants to.  That would explain a lot, actually.  Most of her pranks would affect the person it was meant to.

36\. Smell

Haru didn’t know why people said that their partners had a spicy scent or whatever it was; people just didn’t smell good unless you managed to get them straight out of the shower.  Most of the time, people reeked of body odor, and it made her nauseous to even think about sniffing Hiromi as they did it against the lockers, Hiromi trying hard not to make too much noise as Haru pressed a finger into her.

The almost, but not quite, musky scent that came from Hiromi’s vagina wasn’t the thing that made her cream her pants.  It smelled bad.

37\. Sound

Hiromi got off to this, and she nearly moaned in despair and desire as Haru cried out in desperation and want.  Hiromi liked the noises Haru would make once she had reached her peak—it would change every time.

Sometimes, Haru would moan loudly, like a wanton whore (as Haru had told her when she did the same, and they were exploring dirty talking.)  Sometimes, she would whimper and bite Hiromi’s shoulder, the sound vibrating through the contact.  Sometimes, Haru would just sob when Hiromi attempted pay back and torture Haru for a few hours until she got to cum.

38\. Touch

Haru liked how Hiromi’s skin was soft.  Her breasts were supple, perfect for groping.  Her legs were long and shapely, perfected through years of tennis training (Seiko was cruel, but it got them into shape more quickly.) 

Haru especially liked it when Hiromi would allow her hands to roam all over her body, tracing the obvious curves that made girls envious and boys lustful.

She liked feeling Hiromi’s bare breasts as she arched up into the touch.  She liked it when Hiromi would wrap those long, shapely legs around her waist as she positioned herself in between those said legs.

39\. Taste

Hiromi knew that sweat was an over-exaggerated flavor.  This moment seemed to be evidence to her hypothesis. 

Licking Haru’s neck, the salty taste of sweat made Hiromi wrinkle her nose in disgust.  Instead of commenting on Haru’s claim being right—Hiromi had already done that when she first mentioned it—Hiromi continued on, sinking her teeth near the external jugular vein.

Haru hissed slightly, but allowed Hiromi to continue sucking on that spot, and Hiromi didn’t taste blood like the books also said would happen.  It still tasted nasty with its sweat, but she would bear it for Haru’s reactions.

40\. Sight

Hiromi was attractive, that much Haru knew.  But… Hiromi was also distracting whenever she would smile at a boy or grace another girl with her (polite, cold) kindness.  The skin that Hiromi also revealed accidentally when training was also distracting not only to Haru, but to their audience (and Haru found herself wishing that she could take away everyone’s eyesight like Boss could.) 

Instead, she would satisfy herself with Hiromi’s obvious interest in her, not the girls who would sigh or blush whenever she talked to them or the boys who would get hard just by looking at her (perfect) body.

41\. Shapes

Hiromi watched Haru play with her fingers, creating shadow puppets to entertain their teammates.  Kirihara was holding onto Yanagi, trying to convince the older girl that they were _awesome_.  Marui didn’t look impressed, borderline bored, while Kuwahara was trying not to flush as Marui’s grip on her tightened.  Yukimura looked amused while Sanada didn’t have a change in expression.  (That might or might not have been the result of Yukimura’s arm slowly sliding downwards towards her… Hiromi stopped looking as her thoughts went there.)  She looked up at Haru, and flushed herself when she saw the promise in her eyes.

42\. Triangle

Haru really, really had too much fun with geometry.  Algebra, Hiromi could understand to a point.  But not geometry.

Hiromi didn’t know what was so fascinating about being able to prove something was a triangle (it had three sides, done) even if her grades would point to either being a really good student with superb understanding of the concept or an unusual interest in the topic (and it was neither, really.) 

However, watching her friend solve the equation, Hiromi could somewhat see why it was so fun for Haru.  Haru liked puzzles, and the proof, was nothing more than that.

43\. Square

“Chocolate?”

And then before Hiromi knew it, Haru was trying to take the piece of chocolate that she had in her mouth.  Her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around Haru unconsciously, her hands tightened in her clothes. 

She felt Haru’s tongue in her mouth, slowly coaxing the piece of chocolate out.  As Haru pulled away, triumphant and a bit flushed, Hiromi smirked as she waved the rest of the Hershey’s bar.  “I do have more, Haru.”

And Haru smirked back, and Hiromi quickly broke off another piece, waved it temptingly, and placed it in her mouth.  Haru just kissed her.

44\. Circle

“If I die, do you think I would be reborn?”

“Like a reincarnation?”

“If I’m reincarnated, you’ll follow me, right ‘romi?”

“Perhaps, Haru, but I do not think this is a suitable conversation.”

“Why not?”

Hiromi smiled slightly, and pulled Haru close.  “Because I think it’s a way for you to distract yourself from your punishment.”

Haru nearly moaned in agony.  “But you had chocolate, and I wanted…”

“You hadn’t thought of asking, or not shoving your tongue in my mouth at school?”

Haru smirked, and pulled Hiromi even closer.  “Nope.”  And then she kissed Hiromi as she did earlier.

45\. Moon

Hiromi stared at her girlfriend, the master of illusions.  It really was fitting, the new moon and Haru.  Pure darkness, the unknown, all those good things that literature majors said represented them.  Instead of thinking about the stupidity of the whole thing, which included metaphors and symbolism, Hiromi considered the metaphor to be true.  (Because, in the end, Haru was a mystery, an unknown, even to her girlfriend and the person who could imitate her flawlessly.  Though Reika might like to say otherwise.)  Haru was the new moon, not there and not illuminating anything about herself to even her girlfriend.

46\. King

Haru nearly laughed with bitterness as she realized that Hiromi would be forced into being the princess of their class.  It was with a small sense of relief that Hiromi wasn’t the queen, but rather Yukimura, who had to be forced to sit next to the king of their school.

Haru thought the whole thing was stupid, and so did Hiromi, by the way she barely managed to repress her shiver of disgust as the prince of their class wrapped an arm around her waist.  Haru mildly made a note to destroy this guy the next time she met him.

47\. Heart

“You make my kokoro go doki doki,” Haru told Hiromi one day in a weird mix of English and Japanese. 

Hiromi just sighed and said, “Niou-chan, you must learn to say this completely in English if you wish to say something like that to me.”

She smirked.  “Not my fault they didn’t teach us.”

“But you could learn on your own.”

“But would you have known what I was saying?”

“I believe I would.”  And Hiromi had a feeling as soon as she said those words that she would regret it.

“Fine then, Hiromi.  You make my heart beat frantically.”

48\. Diamond

Haru smiled, sincerely smiled, and Hiromi felt herself flush as Haru moved into her personal space.  Ever since the confession, Hiromi found herself considering the possibility of getting together with her best friend. 

Her parents wouldn’t be happy for more than one reason, Hiromi was sure, but she also knew that Haru would actually not care about her parents’ opinions.

But at this moment, she saw Haru as a person she could love (and maybe she did already.)  Her heart pounding furiously, her cheeks dark and she felt like she had received the metaphorical diamond that every girl yearns for.

49\. Queen

The girl was not a queen, despite what Haru claimed about the girl standing in front of them.  If Hiromi had to give a title to Yukimura, it would be “Goddess” (with the boobs of steel, or something like that, the part of her mind that was Haru said.) 

If anything, Haru would be Queen of the Courts.  (Of course, there was favoritism because Haru was, is and always will be her girlfriend.  Hiromi would support her girlfriend no matter what.)

Haru was (is) the Queen of the Courts, and people would be free to argue, but they would pay.

50\. Joker

Despite the big rumors, Haru was not the jester in their group.  In fact, because of Haru, that role fell to almost all the other members in their tennis team.  If anything, only Yanagi and Yukimura managed to avoid Haru’s pranks if only because they were scary, and Haru didn’t want to end up on their bad side.

Only recently, when she had become Haru’s girlfriend, had Hiromi been able to avoid her pranks.  (It was more like Haru was now avoiding pranking her.)  Instead, Hiromi become a victim of her molestation… not that she was complaining about those touches.

51\. Water

Haru was trying to understand how Hiromi managed to make drinking water arousing.  However, it was also amusing to think about how Hiromi could be using her mouth on her pussy.  Haru made it a small game as she watched her girlfriend trying to rehydrate herself.  (For something so normal, it was weirdly making heat form in the pit of Haru’s stomach.) 

Haru’s eyes were lidded with lust as her thoughts turned more and more lustful, first going from fingering and some foreplay to bondage and maybe some type of double dildo.  It would be very fun to ride Hiromi.

52\. Fire

The touches burned her, and Hiromi moaned as Haru added more of those burning touches to her extremely sensitive skin.  It was the first time they had decided to go beyond those sort of dirty kisses, and Hiromi was subject to Haru’s touches, who was doing everything she could to drive Hiromi crazy.

Haru’s hands had slid underneath her shirt, travelling their way up to her breasts, which weren’t small by any means.  And then when she managed to play with them, Hiromi gasped in dizzying pleasure.  Haru merely took that a sign to continue, and took off Hiromi’s shirt.

53\. Earth

Hiromi wasn’t sure what exactly Haru was planning, but she knew that it would be painful in more than one way. 

Haru was on the ground, digging it up from what Hiromi could tell.  (And then her mind went into overdrive, thinking that a plethora of things could happen ranging from a bomb being planted to some type of security system that would distinguish her as an enemy—it happened before.)

Instead of saying anything about that, Hiromi resolved to ignore Haru whenever she decided to play in the dirt, or play with anything, if it was within her power. 

54\. Air

Haru thought it was cheesy to think of Hiromi as “air,” but she was to Haru.  Haru needed Hiromi to survive, and Haru was almost certain that Hiromi felt the same.  At least, Hiromi seemed to like it when Haru was there with her, and seemed to be down whenever Haru wasn’t with her.  (From what her friends said, but Haru always doubted their credibility considering that they all seemed a bit too wrapped up in each other.)  Even then, Haru was certain that Hiromi needed her the way Haru needed Hiromi.  They needed each other to live, like air.

55\. Spirit

Haru never changed, but Hiromi might have changed into someone that resembled her true self.  It took all of Haru’s willpower to not laugh at Hiromi’s recent statement.

“Haru-chan, do you have a tampon I could use?”

If not for Michiyo’s huge blush, Haru would have thought her to be unaffected by that statement.  Aiko looked disturbed while Bunko looked disgusted.  Jackie herself was trying hard not to laugh at her double partner’s expression.

Seiko and Reika weren’t there to witness this moment, though Haru imagined that they would have been amused by the reactions as much as she was.

56\. Breakfast

Haru was convinced that Hiromi knew that she needed something to get through the day.  “Haru, please stop staring at me like that.”

Haru smirked, and was glad that she had managed to get Hiromi to agree with her sleeping over.  “But you’re not feeding me~”

Hiromi glared half-heartedly.  “You didn’t want anything.”

Haru approached Hiromi and whispered, “I don’t want any _food_.”

“Pervert.”

“But you love me like that.”

“I…”

“Cat got your tongue?”  And before Hiromi could retort, Haru grabbed Hiromi’s tie (for the school uniform), and yanked her into a kiss that involved their tongues and teeth.

57\. Lunch

It was a common exchange, in which Haru would attempt to take Hiromi’s food as Hiromi was handed Haru’s least favorite parts of her lunch.  Hiromi would then discreetly push Haru’s food back on her and steal something _good_ from Haru’s lunch in compensation for the lost food.

Haru would then smirk and mention something about paying her back, and Hiromi would retort that the food taken was payment for the food that Haru had taken.

Haru wouldn’t be listening by that time, and would instead pull Hiromi towards her while whispering dirty things that would’ve made even Yukimura flush.

58\. Dinner

Haru would oftentimes find herself sitting in front of Hiromi’s parents for dinner, and Hiromi would be there trying not to laugh. 

When they went into Hiromi’s room, her parents unsuspecting of what could happen, Hiromi said, “It’s weird to see you like that, Haru.”  (And she’s smirking, weirdly.)

Haru didn’t verbally retort, instead pushing Hiromi against the door and kissing her silent.  It then became a frantic clawing, trying to yank off clothes and trying to shove the other onto bed in hopes of going “all the way,” and it didn’t take them long to find a comfortable position.

59\. Food

Hiromi was certain that it was not her idea, and that it was Haru’s.  However, Haru was insisting that Hiromi decided to test out the effectiveness of chocolate syrup in bed (and the only reason Hiromi knew it wasn’t her idea was because she would have chosen chocolate over the syrup.)

Not that it felt _bad_ at the moment, but the syrup was sticky, and would be awkward a few minutes after climax, and Hiromi knew that it would be a pain to clean up.  But at this moment, she couldn’t care with Haru’s tongue carefully lapping it all up.

60\. Drink

Hiromi knew she was a bit tipsy, but with her lowered inhibitions, Hiromi found that she didn’t really care.  In fact, Hiromi found herself flirting back, and Haru’s predatory smile made it worth it.  Hiromi didn’t mind that everyone was able to see—in fact, she was actually pleased that she wouldn’t have to repeat this—and she instead upped the ante.

Her hands travelled downwards, tugging at Haru’s belt loop to pull Haru closer, and she was daring enough to kiss her.  Haru reciprocated, even pushing Hiromi further and further towards the mind-blowing sex that they would undoubtedly have.

61\. Winter

Hiromi was not amused by Haru’s antics.  In fact, she was very tempted to smack Haru in the face and laugh at her pain.  Instead of doing just that, she flashed Haru a wicked smile, and plotted her ultimate demise.

Except, Haru seemed to have a different plan, and Hiromi found her girlfriend tugging her towards their house, and Hiromi already knew what Haru had in mind.  (Sex to “warm up,” as Haru would call it.)  She didn’t want to give into Haru, but Hiromi knew the appeal and to be honest, Hiromi also wanted to engage in that behavior.

62\. Spring

Haru was not amused by Hiromi’s antics (okay, maybe she was and she was acting as if she wasn’t.)  Hiromi kept teasing her for having the same kanji as “Spring,” and Haru was slightly happy that Hiromi was joking within her presence, even if it was at her expense. 

Hiromi was feeling comfortable enough to joke, which made it easier for Haru to plot her next move.  It was a slow courtship, and Haru planned on succeeding at the least, and hopefully they would be together forever.  But for now, she would just have to deal with Hiromi’s little “joke.”

63\. Summer

It was hot.  It was sweltering hot.  Haru didn’t know why people thought of it as a wonderful season, or why people thought it was wonderful to be out in nature.  (In fact, Haru found that she wouldn’t mind lazing around during the day.  And then maybe convince Hiromi to have slow, torturous sex during the night.) 

It didn’t matter that Haru was officially done with school for a few months; she still hated summer with a passion.  In fact, Haru found herself missing the air-conditioned rooms, and she missed spending time with classmates (yet she still saw the regulars.) 

64\. Fall

Hiromi didn’t know what possessed her to do what she was doing, but she was in front of her parents, telling them about her relationship with Haru. She told them that Haru made her so happy, that she really loved her.

Her father had a frown on his face, muttering something about Haru being a bad influence.  (Yet she didn’t hear him complain that Haru was a girl, which might help them.)  Her mother didn’t seemed too fazed, yet Hiromi had a feeling that her mother knew, had always known that they were together for as long as they were.

65\. Passing

Hiromi hadn’t suspected that Haru would be able to resist temptation, but there she was resisting the call of alcohol.  Had it been a few years ago, Hiromi would have been ecstatic at this development, but now she was worried.

“Haru, are you okay?”

Her expression tense, Haru replied, “I’m fine.”

Had it been in the past, Hiromi would have left it alone, knowing that Haru could deal with it.  But now that she knew that Haru wanted her to help, she pressed for more information.

Eventually, Haru relented.  “I don’t think it would be responsible to drink, would it?”

66\. Rain

The soft patter of rain hitting the window wasn’t enough to break Haru’s concentration.  It was rare for her to be able to convince Hiromi to stay here with her, but now she was forced to because she was stuck until it stopped.

That meant that Haru was able to molest her until the rain let up.  She wasn’t about to let that chance slide by.  Already, she had Hiromi’s shirt off in some corner of the room, and her hand ventured its way into her skirt.  Haru was a bit pleased that Hiromi was wet from her kissing only.

67\. Snow

Hiromi wasn’t shocked by the fluffy white mess that made its way on her head.  Instead, she spared Haru an exasperated look before walking on.

Haru wasn’t to be deterred, though.  In fact, she seemed even more determined to provoke a reaction out of Hiromi, and Haru was pulling her towards her house.  Bemused, Hiromi tried to pull away, only to find that she had also managed to pull Haru, and they both fell onto the too soft snow.

Haru had a smirk that was scary, and she whispered, “Let’s do it here.”

And then she laughed at Hiromi’s blush.

68\. Lightning

The first time Hiromi ever felt that sudden burst of pleasure, something that she definitely wanted more of, she finally believed in the “G-Spot.”  It was… definitely something that could be addictive, and Hiromi could easily understand why Haru loved having sex if she always felt like this during their “sexy time,” as Haru kept calling it in front of their team.

Haru looked up, and pressed her fingers there again, and Hiromi cried out because it was intoxicating, like being struck by a lightning bolt.  “Haru,” she gasped out, “Again.”  Haru complied, and it was the best thing ever.

69\. Thunder

It was loud, it was horrendous, and it made Hiromi want to crawl into bed to hide.  She never liked storms, especially thunder storms, and maybe it was a phobia more than an intense dislike. 

Haru was with her this time, though, and instead of teasing her like Hiromi thought she would, Haru wrapped an arm around her and comforted her through the worst of the storm.  It started with those sweet whispers of nothing, and then changed to small little kisses.  By the time the storm had passed, Hiromi was sprawled on the bed with Haru hovering above her.

70\. Storm

“Mommy,” Hikari said, sounding so broken.  They were in the hospital, watching their daughter being treated for schizophrenia. 

Haru could only watch numbly as they took her away and prescribed drugs to help her.  While that happened, Hiromi was crying, and Haru found that she didn’t like it when Hiromi cried.  (She promised that she would help in any way she could.) 

The doctor didn’t bother to look at them in disgust, which was an accomplishment in Haru’s mind, so she didn’t bother to point out that he needed to recommend someone for them to see for Hikari’s mental problems.

71\. Broken

A pitiful creature sat in Hiromi’s lap.  It felt as if the world had shattered, and Haru didn’t know how she could fix it.  The situation was beyond hope, and it was horrible because it was affecting Hiromi and Haru hated that she couldn’t do _anything_ to help the family that she’d grown to love.

Hikari was asleep, and Haru was grateful for that, but she wished that Hikari hadn’t been affected by this.  It hurt to see the girl so vital with life now so distant because she couldn’t understand them, and they couldn’t understand her or her world.

72\. Fixed

Hiromi was mildly amused by Haru’s claim that their D2 pair had “kissed and made up” (literally), so Hiromi was a bit shocked when Jackie and Bunko came in together holding hands. 

Haru had that infuriating smirk as she asked, “Did you think I would lie to you about that?”

“Haru, you rarely tell me the truth when it concerns relationships.”

“I always tell you the truth.  Like about the brat and Yanagi.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘The brat and Yanagi.’  That’s not enough for me to get anything at all, Haru.”

Haru smirked.  “But you did get it.”

73\. Light

Haru admitted that she liked having sex with some sort of light source.  It was nice to see Hiromi’s reactions while feeling it.  It was nice to see how turned on she was, and Haru had no problem admitting that it also was thanks to her girlfriend’s physique.

She liked seeing her girlfriend flushed from arousal, from the pleasure that only Haru could give her.  It was a nice stroke to her ego that Hiromi trusted her enough to allow her to see her reactions.  Haru associated light with sight, and she always wanted to see Hiromi, especially during sex.

74\. Dark

Hiromi liked having sex in the dark, where it was impossible to see her hand even if she was to wave it right in front of her face.  It was like… accepting the danger, and it was intoxicating.  Hiromi found herself wet with the thought of Haru just pinning her to the bed based on her other senses, and her unable to do anything but moan.

She found her hand blindly groping for the dildo that Haru had given her and with eyes closed, imagined that Haru was shoving the dildo in roughly while they were in a lightless room.

75\. Shattered

“How did you get glass stuck in your foot?”

Haru had a sheepish look, which Hiromi had thought to be impossible.  “Well, Bunko, that bitch, had dropped a bowl on the ground without telling me.  I walk barefoot, you know that, and I walked over it without any of them telling me anything.  I’m quite sure you can figure out the rest.”

Hiromi sighed softly, trying to ignore the urge to strangle… everyone.  “Next time, will you wear some type of footwear when you go to someone’s house?”

“I don’t have anything to wear, unless you wanted me to wear…”

76\. Rebirth

Haru didn’t think that it was smart to play along with Hiromi’s delusion of an afterlife, of reincarnation (that time she did it because Hiromi was ignoring her didn’t count), but it was nice to think that maybe, when they both “came back to life”, they would both be with each other once again.

And Haru would admit in her mind that she would like to be with her tennis team again; they were the best friends that she didn’t want, but she loved them all the same.  It would be nice to see everyone if reincarnation was even possible.

77\. Paralysis

The way Haru stared at her made Hiromi freeze in her place.  It was dark and lustful, the stare, and Hiromi wanted to do nothing but run away.  At the same time, Hiromi wanted to go to Haru and kiss her senseless. 

However, the two conflicting desires made Hiromi unable to move, and she was just… frozen in her spot.  Haru was already in front of her, and she pulled Hiromi into a crushing, passionate kiss that made her flush in embarrassment (they were in public, hence her reluctance to go to Haru.)  And yet, Hiromi thought it was wonderful.

78\. Disease

There was discrimination against them, and Haru was aware of that.  They were treated like people who were contaminated with some infectious disease (maybe they feared sexuality was a sexually transmitted thing.) 

Despite that, Haru didn’t think that what they had was wrong in any way.  In fact, she liked that her relationship with Hiromi was unorthodox, and she would like to keep it that way.

It was not as if they were infected, and Haru resented them all because they all thought that they were wrong (even resorting to quoting the Bible which had nothing against a lesbian relationship.)

79\. Agony

Hiromi bit the pillow in hopes of muffling her moans and whimpers as Haru kept _teasing_ her with the vibrator.  It wasn’t enough to get her to climax, but she was almost there thanks to Haru’s teasing touches throughout the day.  (And one of the many times Hiromi was glad that her peers didn’t bother looking up her skirt—they’d see that she was wet and aroused throughout the day.)

Now that they had the opportunity, Haru was just being a tease and wouldn’t do anything to help Hiromi relieve the heat in her stomach, the need to lose control.

80\. Healing

Hiromi didn’t know how Haru had managed to do what she did, but she was now in a situation where she was sick.  It wasn’t nice to hear her losing her lunch, but Hiromi rather hear it than see it.  (That still didn’t do much for soothing her unsettled stomach.)

Even then, she had to admit that it was nice to be with Haru, even if she was sick, even if she wasn’t at her best at this moment.  She loved that girl, and she would be here while her body rejects the foreign substances that forced her to vomit.

81\. Blind

Haru knew that there was a good chance that she could lose her eyesight.  She admitted that she shouldn’t be using her computer as often as she was.  Even then, that didn’t do much to deter her from doing as she wanted when she wanted to.

Hiromi’s threat, however subtle it was, had hit a sore spot, though.  With Hikari around, Haru knew that she needed to be vigilant and without any eyesight, Haru knew that she would be the worst guardian for their Schizophrenic daughter.  If only to watch Hikari, Haru started to pull back on her computer usage.

82\. Deaf

Haru had selected hearing, Hiromi decided.  She never listened to what Hiromi said, only paid attention whenever she mentioned sex.

Maybe that’s why she ended up in bed so often without her clothes.  It was nice, Hiromi admitted, to have an active sex life, but Hiromi felt that ever since they had sex, that was all Haru cared about.

“Hiromi, let’s go out tonight to that small café you wanted to go to.  It’s my treat,” Haru whispered as she held Hiromi close to her body.

Hiromi decided then that Haru did listen, but she didn’t comment until it mattered.

83\. Lost

Hiromi didn’t know what possessed her to go into the woods, but she promised herself that she would never listen to her upperclassmen ever again. 

Spotting something familiar (it looked similar to Niou-san’s hair), Hiromi made her way towards it, hoping that Niou knew her way around this area. 

As she neared Niou, she noticed that Niou didn’t look _happy_ (which was weird, considering Niou was always happy in school.)  Slowing, Hiromi quietly padded towards the other girl, and asked, “Are you okay?”

Her expression guarded, Haru replied, “Yes.  And what about you, Yagyuu~?”

She flushed, embarrassed to be lost.

84\. Found

Hiromi was happy that they managed to get out of the forest, and she was happy to know that Niou considered her a “friend.”  The next day was the first day for the tennis club, so Hiromi went because she liked tennis enough to try to play on the team.

She heard “Yagyuu~,” and turned to see Niou waving almost wildly.  She flushed, but made her way towards the other girl, pleased that she knew someone here that might understand her. 

“How do you feel about playing doubles?”

“I—I don’t know how to play double, Niou-chan.”

“I’ll teach you.”

85\. Missing

Haru sat alone, trying not to think about all that had happened.  To be honest, Haru hadn’t thought that Hiromi would have been jealous about the attention, and she didn’t know that Hiromi liked him (that was the reason she was angry, right?)

She continued to think about how angry she had made her friend (the friend that loved more than a friend), and so she didn’t notice that Hiromi was standing behind her until, “I apologize for overreacting.”

Haru turned around slowly, unsure if Hiromi meant what she said.  “No problem.  Next time, tell me if you like him.”

86\. Choices

Hiromi didn’t know what to think about anything.  She had liked this guy for a long time, even before he knew she existed (before she made it onto the regulars with Haru), but he only bothered confessing to her after she got together with Haru.

She liked him once before but looking at him now, Hiromi saw that she was in love with the ideal of him, not the person himself.  Maybe in a different life, one that she rejected Haru’s advances, did she love him so completely, but she wouldn’t abandon Haru now—she finally found her own happiness.

87\. Life

“I want to live life my way,” Haru said randomly one day.

Hiromi, deciding to play the part of the obedient, boring girlfriend, asked, “What do you mean, Haru-chan?”

“I don’t want to follow my parent’s footsteps, and I doubt you want to follow yours.”

Hiromi flushed because that was true; partially, at least.  She wanted to be a doctor like her father, but she wanted to specialize in gynecology, not be a random physician like her father.  “I happen to like my parents’ careers.”

Haru merely raised an eyebrow as she deadpanned, “That’s why you’re studying the female body.”

88\. He

Haru would never admit it, but she saw Hiromi and her former crush together, and worried that Hiromi would abandon her for him. 

Her heart thumped uncomfortably as she waited for her girlfriend to reply, and was pleased (happy beyond belief) that Hiromi had rejected him instead of her. 

Of course, Hiromi understood immediately when Haru had brought it up randomly, and _smirked_ as she gave reasons why he wasn’t attractive to her anymore.  Haru couldn’t really care—she just needed to know that Hiromi was over that asshole.

That didn’t really save him from Haru’s string of pranks, though.

89\. She

Love wasn’t something that occurred suddenly, that much Hiromi knew.  So she tried to see when Haru had become something more than a friend.  (Because, for all she knew, she could have been in love with Haru ever since the incident in the forest.)

For Hiromi, maybe it was the _opportunity_ that allowed her to see that Haru was more than a friend.  Or maybe it was the way Haru had confessed her love (Hiromi always loved the English language.)  Or maybe it was just something that was gradual and couldn’t be traced.

The final option sounded the most likely.

90\. It

Hiromi was mildly offended when Haru started poking at her cooking as if it was something that would come alive at any moment.

“Hiromi, I love you, but you can’t cook.”

She flushed, embarrassed (because it was true) and angry (because Haru had to point it out.)  “Then you can do the cooking from now on.”

Haru smirked, and said, “Better than dying from your cooking.  It may be on par with that juice that Yanagi’s friend makes.”

Hiromi was pissed now, and pointed out that Haru had no room to criticize. 

“Of course I can.  At least, I cook.”

91\. Birthday

_“Hiromi, I wanna see you in a kimono.”_

Haru’s request wasn’t unusual, Hiromi had to admit.  Haru always requested something from her personal sexual fantasies.  It also wasn’t the weirdest—the weird one being a rape roleplay that took Hiromi weeks to plan.  However, the kimono that Haru wanted her to wear exposed most of her breasts and kept most of her legs uncovered.  It wasn’t difficult to put on, but she gained quite a lot of looks when she wore it after work on a whim.  Hiromi promised herself that she would never plan Haru’s gift at work again.

92\. Christmas

Haru liked how that Mrs.Clause outfit looked on Hiromi.  Her nice long legs were exposed, enough that Haru could stare lustfully at them.  It was also tight, showing off all the curves of Hiromi’s body.

In other words, it didn’t leave anything to the imagination—even the skirt was really tight, restricting Hiromi’s movement.

“Let’s play for a while, ‘romi.”  She was already pulling Hiromi towards the bedroom.

“Ha-Haru.  I have to…” She stopped speaking and moaned softly as Haru pinned her against the wall, pressing a finger into her. 

“You want it.  I can feel how wet you are.”

93\. Thanksgiving

“Why are we celebrating a Western custom that doesn’t pertain to us?”

“Haru, please be quiet.  My father likes this holiday, and thinks that we can learn something from it.”

“It’s a bunch of bullshit.”

“Haru!”

“What?  It’s true, and you know it.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to say it out loud.”

“Just be glad I didn’t say this in front of your father.”

“Thank you for that.  But we should really go downstairs.”

“I do have one thing to be thankful for.”

“If you say ‘me,’ I will call you a cheesy romanticist, Haru.”

“But it’s true, Hiromi.”

94\. Solstice

Haru hated summer.  She hated it with a burning passion.  So she wasn’t sure how, why, Hiromi convinced her to go to the beach.  It was awkward because the guys would stare at her and more importantly, Hiromi.

Haru didn’t like that.  She knew that Hiromi was oblivious to the stares, but Haru wasn’t.  There was a difference between ignoring and being oblivious.

Haru already had plans in her head to warn off the boys staring at _her girlfriend_.  It was long and complicated, but Haru liked plans like that.  It was distracting and always entertaining in its final result.

95\. New Year

They had just prayed at the shrine for what they wanted this year, a resolution of sorts, but not.  Hiromi was a bit peeved by Haru’s annoying question—Haru, of all people, should know not to ask what she wanted this year.

Instead of snapping as she was tempted, Hiromi muttered a soft threat.

Haru quieted immediately, and Hiromi found a part of her wish.  She finally knew what it took to make Haru be quiet, and maybe it was an effective enough threat that she could get Haru to behave, to an extent.

She wouldn’t hold her breath, though.

96\. Games

Hiromi and Haru liked competing.  In fact, they were extremely competitive (and possessive, but that wasn’t shocking to the regulars on the tennis team.)

However, Hiromi being competitive was a huge shocker.  Even more shocking was when she won them all in video games, despite not having played any.  (Or at least, that’s what they believed—Haru didn’t mention the times she would drag her friend out to the arcade to play games.)

Hiromi nearly smirked as she caught onto their blatant disbelief, but she knew that it would ruin her reputation, so she merely smiles a bit too politely.

97\. Anime

Haru likes shoujo anime, and she’s a bit ashamed of that.  She had never considered herself to be _that_ girl, but here she was, watching sap that could make most people’s brains rot (and she was just soaking it all in, wishing that it would occur to her.)

The only one who knew (knows) of this is Hiromi.  She didn’t laugh at Haru, which was shocking, but she didn’t say that it was completely natural.  It was natural for the girls who want their boyfriends to be gay, but not for Haru.  Haru only wanted Hiromi, not a gay boy.

98\. Science

Hiromi knew it wasn’t exactly hard to see why others thought their relationship was wrong; “God” created people to have sex in order to reproduce, thus the norm being one male and one female. 

Hiromi also knew that people used animals as “proof,” ironic as it was.  People didn’t seem to understand that animals were not heterosexual, that they had sex just to relieve themselves.  (To go with the mating call.)

People didn’t seem to get that animals also had sex with others of the same gender. 

Hiromi just found it really funny every time someone pointed out their “sin.”

99\. Animals

Haru wasn’t sure why she agreed to get a dog with Hiromi, or why she agreed to let Hiromi name their dog.  Spot.  It was so lame and common. 

It wasn’t an ugly dog, thank god, and she liked the dog enough that Haru didn’t comment on it.  It was a purebred (couldn’t get anything worse), and Haru was almost certain that their dog was a Chihuahua (or something of the small breed; she could never recognize dog breeds.)

It was lucky, for them, that Spot took to them almost immediately, jumping up and licking them as she was released.

100\. Fruit

Hiromi didn’t know how Haru was able to make sexual innuendos about grapes of all things, but she was.  (And to be honest, Hiromi did _not_ know how people managed to link sex with fruits—she didn’t want to think about it because she liked fruits… eating them, that was.)

It was disturbing to have Haru hit on her by using a grape as a means of getting in Hiromi’s pants (skirt), but it was strangely… nice to know what Haru wanted before being dragged to bed.  (And Hiromi now had a feeling that something would prove her completely wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from masa's song, Kitsune no Yomeiri, which basically is the time where the sun shines while it rains.


End file.
